


Kiss and Tell

by BreatheInBreatheOutMoveOn



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Car rides, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Ignis reaches Prompto how to kiss?, Ignis/Prompto, Lots of kissing, M/M, No but honestly this is all fluff, Promnis - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, awkward boys, kiss fic, make out sessions, no beta we die like men, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheInBreatheOutMoveOn/pseuds/BreatheInBreatheOutMoveOn
Summary: “It’s just… I’ve never kissed anyone before. It just got me thinking… what if I’m bad at it?” Prompto winces at the insecurity seeping into his voice, if it wasn’t for the fact that out of all three of his closest friends, he’s confident Ignis is the least likely to make fun of him, he would have already turned tail and hit abort on the conversation.“Well, typically to become proficient at something, one would need to practice.”Ignis says it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and suddenly Prompto has an idea.“That’s it!” Prompto exclaims, squirming around in his seat until he’s facing Ignis in the kitchen. “Iggy, you gotta teach me to kiss!”Ignis blanches, the cutting knife slipping out of his hand and slapping against the counter with a snap. He stares at Prompto with an incredulous gaze.In which Ignis gives Prompto kissing lessons and in return gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s me back from the fanfictionn grave to give you readers more trashy stories that nobody asked for!
> 
> I haven’t written in awhile, but I’ve had this work sitting in my folder for like six months, and it took me less than a day to clean it up and finish it, so please do enjoy!
> 
> I’m currently working on another Promnis fic that’s erring on the side of 100k, so for now enjoy this tooth rotting appetizer!

Noct kissed Luna.

Noctis _kissed_ Luna.

And he wouldn't even tell Prompto about it! And sure, he said it was just once, when they were younger. But that’s still more experience than _Prompto_ has. And that thought is enough to equate to a majority of the nervous tension fluttering in his chest.

He insists it’s not a big deal, that it was just a peck on the lips when they were kids, but if it really wasn’t a big deal why wouldn’t he have mentioned it _before_ instead of waiting for Prompto to bring it up?

He rolls onto his side, his elbow pressed between his ribs and the cushions of Noct’s leather couch. Watching his own expression reflected back on the dark backscreen of his phone, Prompto tilts his head and puckers his lips, moving the phone at different angles and throwing in some loud suction noises for effect. He does not hear the door open, or Ignis’s soft footfall as he carries two large bags of groceries into the kitchen. The first and only indicator that he’s no longer alone is Ignis’s voice, incredulous and piercing in the heavy silence of the room.

“Prompto, what are you doing?”

His phone drops on his face with a loud smack, and Prompto yelps and bolts upright, hair mussed where it was pressed against the couch, embarrassment making his face flush hot.

“N-nothing! Just, playing around with some apps!” Prompto fumbles for an excuse, trying to inflict as much indifference into the gesture as possible.

Ignis shrugs and walks back to the kitchen.

“And where is his highness, pray tell?” His voice rings clear and punctuated from the kitchen, and Prompto can hear the shifting of bags underlying his tone.

“Ah, Gladdy told him that he’d treat him to a slushie since he put in extra work training the other day.”

“I’m surprised you stayed here.”

“Yeah, well,” Prompto pats his stomach, huffing out a breath before tilting his head against the back of the couch and giving Ignis an upside down onceover, “Gotta keep up my feminine figure, y’know.”

Ignis mutters something about hoping that Gladio doesn’t spoil their appetite, and Prompto casually raises his phone back to his face, tilting the screen down until all he can see are his lips and the scarce freckles that trail down his jaw and neck.

“Hey Iggy-”

“Hmm?” Ignis hums from the kitchen, and Prompto can hear the shuffling of pots and plastic bags pause for a moment as Ignis gives him his full attention. Suddenly Prompto feels very self-conscience.

“-Have you ever… Have you ever _kissed someone_?” Prompto bites down on his lip as soon as the question leaves his mouth, willing himself to sink further into the couch until it swallows him whole and he disappears entirely. Instead he spares Ignis a glance.

He’s watching Prompto from the kitchen counter, and he can’t be sure exactly of Ignis’s reaction, because he pushes his glasses further up his nose with one hand, and they do that thing where they reflect the light from the kitchen and obscure his eyes behind the action.

Ignis immediately starts moving again, eyes cast back on the ingredients as he lays them across the counter. Prompto might have thought he’d never heard the question if he didn’t shrug with a noncommittal breath.

“Well of course, although I don’t see why it’s a question of relevance.”

“ _Well_ … It’s just… Noct says he kissed Luna once- _when they were kids!_ ” He amends, face flushing red as he resists the urge to bury his face in a pillow. He really shouldn't have brought this up.

Ignis pauses for a moment, as if seriously considering what Prompto just said. When he speaks again it sounds thoughtful and nonchalant, as if they’re discussing the weather. Prompto suddenly wishes he could sound that calm about _anything_ , let alone a kiss.

“That seems plausible. They were very close when they were younger, but seeing as how Lady Lunafreya is now his betrothed, I don’t see how that’s a matter of concern. Does it bother you, Prompto?”

“No!” He says too quickly, and Ignis glances up from what he’s doing as Prompto blunders to rectify his response. “ _Well_ \- not like _that_. I mean, Noct really cares about her and I really couldn’t care _less_ about who _he_ kisses…”

Prompto lets the sentence trail off, posturing for nonchalance even though he’s certain that a critical glance from Ignis would reveal that Prompto is actually a nervous wreck. The room falls silent, and for a few moments Prompto is both relieved and horrified that Ignis seems to have decided the conversation is over.

When he speaks up again, it’s with an unconvinced blatancy that is signature to Ignis. A cool civility that screams that this whole discussion is a chore.

“A gil for your thoughts?”

Prompto laughs nervously. Well, here it goes-

“It’s just… I’ve never kissed anyone before. It just got me thinking… what if I’m bad at it?” Prompto winces at the insecurity seeping into his voice, if it wasn’t for the fact that out of all three of his closest friends, he’s confident Ignis is the least likely to make fun of him, he would have already turned tail and hit abort on the conversation.

“Well, typically to become proficient at something, one would need to practice.”

Ignis says it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and suddenly Prompto has an _idea_.

“That’s it!” Prompto exclaims, squirming around in his seat until he’s facing Ignis in the kitchen. “Iggy, you gotta teach me to kiss!”

Ignis blanches, the cutting knife slipping out of his hand and slapping against the counter with a snap. He stares at Prompto with an incredulous gaze.

“I- _what_? Prompto that’s-”

“Oh _c’monnnn_ Igster,” Ignis frowns at the name. But Prompto is already crawling across the couch with fervor, scrambling over the cushions until his knees sink into the seat and his hands are propped up on the armrest. “You just said that if I wanna be good at it I gotta practice. And who better to teach me than the guy that’s literally good at _everything_. There’s no doubt you’re good at this too.”

Ignis prides himself in his ability to remain calm in any situation. This, is not any situation. He opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something, then closes it again, clearly flustered as he lays one hand on the counter and uses the other to adjust his glasses.

“Prompto, when I said you just needed practice that’s not precisely what I meant.”

“Well, what else could’ve you meant?”

“Practice gained by experience, Prompto. Not… _lessons_.”

“C’mon _pleeeaaasse_ Iggy? We don’t have to tell the others. It can be like our little secret. If I ever asked the other guys something like this they would just laugh at me.”

Ignis tightens his grip on the counter. This is preposterous. This is ridiculous. The idea that Prompto would even ask something like this is completely laughable and absurd. But that’s the problem. Ignis doesn’t _laugh_. He doesn’t laugh because _Prompto_ is the one asking. Prompto, who is always so full of spirit and cheer that at times it can drive Ignis mad. Prompto, who wears his emotions unabashedly on his face. Prompto who always thanks Ignis for his cooking, and offers to drive when he knows Ignis is up to his elbows in meetings and reports.  
  
Obviously Ignis can’t agree to this.

“Just… perhaps some time to consider it?.” Well, _that_ certainly wasn’t the immediate refusal he had prepared.

Prompto’s eyes widen in surprise, as if Ignis’s request for consideration, rather than abrupt rejection, has surprised Prompto just as much as it has himself, it probably has.

  
__________

  
The next week passes by about as smoothly as a house on fire.

Nothing is particularly out of the ordinary, there’s meetings to attend, meals to cool, schedules to abide by. And then there’s training, chauffeuring Noct around, midnight runs to the convenient store to pick up chips and soda at the prince’s request. There’s reports that need to be organized, oh, and there’s _Prompto_.

  
Prompto, who Ignis sees at the same frequency as ever, but now there’s an underlying question to their encounters. An unspoken, “Have you decided yet?” That Ignis can see in the nervous movements of Prompto reaching for a drink or leaning over to muse Noct’s hair in a playful manner. In fact, Ignis notices that _all_ of Prompto’s actions seem especially stilted and flighty this week, and while part of him would rather they just let the subject drop and pretend the request was never posed. The other part of him knows that doing so would fundamentally change the foundation of their relationship. Because Ignis has heard from Noct that Prompto has spent his whole life feeling dismissed and ignored by those who were supposed to care for him. And Ignis has no intention of adding himself to their ranks.

The other course of action, of course, would be to bank on the fact that himself and Prompto are very seldom alone together. And obvious the topic at hand is one that can only be broached in the privacy provided by the two of them being unaccompanied by Noct or Gladio. This plan works for roughly another week. Right up until Prompto comes over to play video games with Noctis on a day that, apparently, no one has told him Noct has plans to train with Gladio.  
In addition, it would seem the Noctis has made Prompto a copy of his key card to the apartment, which breaks more than a few security codes that Ignis is convinced he’ll have to remind Noct of later. For now, it just means that Ignis is in the middle of prepping tomorrow’s lunch for Noctis when the front door to the apartment swings open and Prompto waltzes in unannounced.

“Hey Noct I bought that new copy of Iron Giant and-- Hey Iggy, where’s Noct?”

“It would seem his Highness forgot to tell you he has training today.” Ignis intones dryly, packing up the last of Noct’s lunch and giving it a once over to make sure the vegetables are well enough hidden. He snaps the tupperware container closed and slides it to one side, stepping around the kitchen island so that he’s leaning against the counter and facing Prompto in the living room.

“Oh. Well, it’s not biggie. I’ll just hang out here until he’s back, if that’s cool with you?” Prompto asks over his shoulder, flopping himself over the couch and adjusting himself in a way that says he probably wouldn’t leave even if Ignis wasn’t okay with it.

“Certainly. I believe I put Noct’s comics on the shelf over there, if you get bored and with to entertain yourself.”

“Actually… I was thinking we could talk?”

Ignis swallows the initial refusal, because he knows that would reflect poorly on himself, as friend, as well as probably hurt Prompto. And while Ignis is reluctant to discuss the unspoken behemoth in the room, he also doesn’t want to come off as cold.

“Certainly.” Ignis answers stiffly, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Prompto. He crosses one leg over the other, tries to make himself relax, but Prompto is looking at him with expectant blue eyes. And Ignis _knows_ what comes next.

“So uh… do you remember our talk?” Prompto chuckles deprecatingly, rubs the back of his neck in a nervous tick.

“I do recall it, yes.” _Good_. Calm, relaxed, just put him down gently.

“Good! Good, _gooood_.” Prompto’s leg is bouncing uncontrollably, his voice nervous and pitching towards panicked. Ignis want to reach for him, tell him there’s no need to be uncomfortable, although he’s about ten kinds of uncomfortable himself. “Have uhh… have you thought about it?”

The problem is Ignis _has_ thought about it. Probably more than is deemed strictly necessary. He’s thought about the soft curl of Prompto’s smile. Thought about the freckles that dust his cheeks and trail down his neck. Thought about what it would feel like to reach out and cup that freckled jaw in his hand, to touch and feel and _taste_. And it’s all come down to this. There’s no other answer. No other option. _Of course_ he has to say no. To do anything else would be an inexcusable mistake.

“Perhaps… _one time_.” Ignis hears the words leave his mouth. Sees Prompto’s expression shift from doubt to absolute glee. But he has no recollection of actually saying them. It’s as if his mind has momentarily malfunctioned and his bodily wants and desires have been pushed front and center.

He knows there’s no taking it back. Not with the way Prompto is staring at him with sheer wide eyed wonder.

Ignis sighs deep enough that he can feel it rattle in his lungs, pressing two fingers to his temple because he _knows_ this is going to be a _mistake_.

“ _Yeah_ , Iggy!” Prompto whoops and bounces on the couch, crossing both legs and centering himself on the middle cushion before he gives Ignis an expectant stare, “Okay, how do you want me?”

This is going to be a _mistake_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tilt your head, Prompto.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t purse your lips.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Just relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I saw my girlfriend today and she was my beta for this chapter so kudos to her!!

Ignis has had his fair amount of romantic entanglements over the years. Obviously, none of them worked out. When one shoulders the responsibilities and expectations of Ignis Scientia, there is little to no room for relationships. Emphasis on the ‘no’.

  
  


“Tilt your head, Prompto.” 

  
  


“Don’t purse your lips.”

  
  


“Just relax.”

  
  


Prompto squirms on the couch, knees knocking against Ignis’s thigh as he tilts his head in a way that Ignis is sure must be uncomfortable. He sighs exasperatedly and gently lifts one gloved hand to Prompto’s jaw, guiding his head just slightly to left until it rests at a less severe angle to his own.

 

Prompto jumps at the touch, just a little, but he quickly relaxes into it, chin resting lightly on Ignis’s palm. His eyes flutter lightly and Ignis thinks he’s never been so close to Prompto’s freckles. There’s so many, with no order or pattern to them. Prompto leans forward expectantly, and Ignis doesn’t hesitate any longer as he dips forward slightly and meets Prompto in a kiss.

 

Maybe it’s just that he’s gone so long without  _ this _ , but Ignis will be the first to admit that as far first kisses go, this one is pretty good. Of course, looking at things critically there’s definitely some things Prompto needs to learn. For starters his eyes flutter open shortly after their lips touch, and Ignis is subjected to the distinct feeling of two large, blue eyes watching him in awe. Other than that they’ll need to work on the angle a bit, and Prompto will just  _ have  _ to learn what to do with his hands, because at the moment they're just sort of hovering confusedly in the air on each side, as if his brain has stopped sending signals to them and now they’re just lost and useless appendages.

 

When Ignis breaks off the kiss Prompto leans forward a bit as if to chase him, and when his eyes flit open there’s a second where they just look hazy and dazed. Their usual sharp blue, melted into dull pools the color of the clouds during a storm. His face is flush and it spreads all the way across his freckled cheeks until it consumes the whole column of his throat, Ignis notices there are freckles there too, and perhaps he’s looking at things a bit too romantically. 

 

He clears his throat and straightens his shoulders, adjusting his glasses as he prepares the thorough commentary he’s prepared.

 

“Not bad, Prompto. There are certainly a few things that you will need to improve, but nothing that can’t be perfected with time.”

 

Prompto grins up at him cheekily, his eyes sparkling with conviction that Ignis is not sure the situation justifies.

  
  


“Do you think I’ll be better next time?” 

  
  


_ Next time? _

 

 

 

__________

  
  


 

 

‘Next time’ comes sooner, rather than later, much to Ignis’s dismay.

 

The next time Ignis and Prompto are alone is only a short five days later. Ignis thinks the Six are playing a cruel joke that the only time Noctis actually decides to do any of his royal duties, coincides with Ignis and Prompto ending up alone together.

 

They're all in Ignis’s apartment, an unusual location for one of Noct and Prompto’s ‘hang outs’ but Ignis sums it up to their combined efforts to make his life as difficult as possible. Prompto has sprawled himself, spread eagle across the floor, flicking through pictures on his camera while Ignis sifts through reports at the coffee table. He’s even discarded his gloves on the table, in favor of comfort over propriety, when Noctis suddenly stands up to excuse himself.

 

“I’m supposed to meet Umbra to exchange a letter with Luna.” He mumbles shortly, stomping towards the door with his usual, lazy gait. “You coming, Prom?”

 

“Nah, I’ll catch up. You have fun with your magic dog.” Prompto calls out from the floor, holding his camera above his head and looking critically at one of the pictures.

 

“Suit yourself.” Noct mumbles, and the door clicks shut behind him, submerging the room in a silence only interrupted by the light shuffle of papers, and Prompto’s grunt of confirmation.

 

It’s not so bad, honestly there’s nothing uncomfortable about the situation at all. Ignis is actually quite happy to continue sifting through his reports until Prompto gets bored and leaves-

 

“I think I’ll be better at it this time.” He speaks into the empty air, setting his camera down on his stomach and propping himself on his elbows to give Ignis a determined stare.

 

“And what, exactly are you referring to?” Ignis pretends he doesn’t have an idea of what Prompto’s about to suggest, hopes he’s not right.

 

“Kissing. Duh.” 

 

As usual, he’s exactly correct.

 

“Am I to assume our last lesson was not a one time tutorial?” Ignis sighs tiredly, setting the reports to one side and giving Prompto an inquiring stare.

 

“I mean… If you don’t want to…” Prompto let's the sentence trail off, his posture shrinking in on itself in a way that doesn't look right on him at all. Ignis knows that his reaction is what garnered that physical response, and he’s not sure why the thought makes him feel as guilty as it does.  

 

“Come sit, Prompto.” Ignis directs gently, picking up the reports and setting them on the coffee table as he watches Prompto’s expression shift from unsure to excited. 

 

The expression splits Prompto’s face open like the sun, happy and unashamedly excited. It’s soothing, in some small way that Ignis will never admit, that he’s managed to garner such a response from the blonde. Ignis is a condemned man and if Prompto ever found out the sort of power his smile alone holds over Ignis, he’d surely be doomed.

 

He scrambles onto the couch in a rush and once he’s sitting next to Ignis, he pauses nervously, as if he’s unsure of what to say.

 

“I’d like to kiss  _ you  _ this time… that is… if that’s cool with you.” Prompto stutters, his hands clasped in his lap, fingers twisting together anxiously.

 

“Alright.” Ignis responds stiffly, and he’s reaching for his gloves on the table, more for familiarity than anything else, when Prompto stills him by placing a hand on his wrist. 

 

The touch is feather light, barely a brush of Prompto’s fingers against the exposed skin of his wrist. It’s enough to stop Ignis in his tracks. The other hand flits to Ignis’s jaw, soft, uncalloused fingers resting on his neck reverently, and before Ignis can question the soft look in Prompto’s eyes, his lips are against his own.

 

Ignis’s hand instinctively moves to rest on Prompto’s waist, the other supporting him on the back of the couch while he leverages himself forward to meet Prompto’s lips. Prompto gasps into Ignis’s mouth at the touch, and something hungry and tight clenches in his stomach, Prompto’s fingers suddenly sliding past his jaw to tangle in his hair.

 

The movement feels particularly intimate, and Ignis immediately reaches up to meet it, detangling Prompto’s fingers and directing them back to his sides with gentle guidance. 

It’s not that the sensation is unwanted, in fact, it makes something hot and hungry twist in his chest, which is precisely the problem. It feels dangerously too sentimental, as if they are about to cross the line between their activities being driven by action and actual feelings. 

 

Prompto makes a soft noise of protest, a clandestine whimper that slips past Ignis’s lips and is swallowed in his throat. It’s a delicious sensation, and Ignis grips the couch cushion in response, fingers curling around the fabric with white knuckled ardor until he can still the automatic jumping of his heart.

 

Prompto tilts his head up like Ignis had shown him during their first ‘lesson’- the word makes something foreign and distasteful churn in his stomach- and deepens the kiss, lips moving against his own in a soft, slow way that almost feels reverent. 

 

Ignis pulls back, Prompto’s mouth making a wet noise as he lurches forward to follow Ignis’s mouth. He ends up sitting forward on his knees, hands braced on each side of Ignis as he leans back and away. Prompto closes the space between them with a chaste kiss, a tender peck that lands on the corner of Ignis’s mouth. Then on his chin. Another, on his jaw. Ignis’s chest aches with regret as he places a gentle hand on Prompto’s chest and guides him backwards until he’s once again sitting on the couch across from him. Because Ignis is only indulging Prompto’s idea at his behest, and allowing such affectionate and doting gestures will only create an attachment that neither of them had asked for. 

Surely, Prompto doesn’t know this, he’s probably only doing what feels right in the moment. Body too hazy and kiss drunk to realize that his actions could so easily ensnare someone’s devotion. It would be too easy for him to lose himself in the peaceful look on Prompto’s face when his eyes are shut and his soul is bared to Ignis. Too easy to get distracted by the relaxed curve of Prompto’s lips, and the soft curves of his body. Too easy to give in to the part of him that wants to reach forward and brush the blonde strands of hair out of his face and tuck them gently behind his ear.

It would be far too easy to indulge in the things that Ignis has been wanting with a worrying frequency as of late. And that would undoubtedly scare Prompto away, give him more than he asked for when he propositioned Ignis with these ‘sessions’. And it would also mean taking from Prompto more than he’s been given permission to take. 

 

No. Distance is good. Distance is preferable. Even if it means that Prompto looks at him with those eyes that are so full of poorly masked disappointment. 

 

“Prompto.” His voice sounds several octaves deeper, and foreign to his own hears, heavy with a roughness that he hopes Prompto doesn’t notice.

 

“We should stop for now.” 

 

_ For now.  _ The admission rings hollowly in his own ears. An indication that there will be another time after this, and perhaps another after that. Ignis knows that it’s a poor decision to allow this to continue, but he also can’t spur himself into retracting the acknowledgment. 

 

“... Yeah.” Prompto mumbles breathily, his own voice pitched sweet and uneven, his confession sounding dazed. And although he doesn’t look like he particularly agrees with Ignis’s decision, he makes no outward protest. Only the stilted sounds of their broken breaths filling the noiseless space between them. “I should probably get going… I’ve got an exam I should study for and Noct’ll be pissed if he can’t steal my notes.”

 

Prompto gives a depreciating laugh, one hand reaching for the back of his head and rubbing nervously. Part of him wants to extend the offer to stay longer, but Ignis knows he’s already stretched the invitation thin, and prolonging it any more would only open up the possibility of further intimacy. Ignis’s control is at its max for the day.

 

“Would you like a ride back to your house?”

 

“Oh man, you’d do that? I mean, I don’t want to like take advantage of your time or-“

 

“-If I found the suggestion troublesome I wouldn’t have offered.” Ignis reposts gently, leaving no room for argument as he’s already standing and walking over to grab his keys from the tray in the kitchen.

 

“Okay.” Prompto responds smally, but he’s already crawling off the couch and grabbing his things, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and running an open palm down the front of his shirt. 

 

The minimal effort does very little, however. Prompto’s hair is still mussed. His lips kiss swollen and flush, the prettiest hue of pink bridging his nose and spreading down his neck. Ignis hopes that he, at least, looks a little more presentable. His apartment is private, positioned several minutes away from the citadel and its prying eyes, but it still wouldn’t do to have them both caught exiting Ignis’s apartment looking like they just had a romp.

He straightens out his shirt, rolls up the sleeves because at this point they’re wrinkled beyond saving so at least he can  _ try  _ and cover that up, and holds open the door. Prompto ducks under his arm and steps through the doorway, staying close enough to Ignis that their shoulders bump as they walk down the hallway. Ignis can’t bring himself to severe the contact, a small smile playing on his lips as they navigate the network of halls and stairwells. 

Prompto voices his complaints loudly when they bypass the elevator, but being stuck in a compact cabin with Prompto for the three story descent into the parking garage would certainly not be the best idea right now. Not when his eyes are still wandering to curve the of Prompto’s lips by their own volition, as if entranced by Prompto’s babbling small talk. He doesn’t say as much out loud, and Prompto’s objections expire once they reach the stairwell, his fingers sliding into Ignis’s and locking in place once the stairwell door clicks shut behind them. It’s yet another touch that Ignis shouldn’t allow but does, just like he chooses to ignore the swell of satisfaction that rises in his chest when he glances to the side and see the victorious grin on Prompto’s face. 

  
  
  


Prompto is quick to claim the passenger seat, unlike Noct who usually chooses to sprawl across the back seat like a cat. He hums contentedly when Ignis turns the keys and the engine thrums to life, fiddling with the tuner while Ignis places his hand on the back of Prompto’s head rest and twists himself to better see the rear view of the car while backing up.

Prompto nestles himself into the seat, chin tucked into his chest while Ignis pulls the car onto the street and takes the first few turns to Prompto’s house. He’s familiar with where it is, having picked Noct up from there on more than one occasion. The radio purrs softly in the background, Prompto occasionally wiggling in his seat to sing along to a string of lyrics lowly and under his breath. 

 

“Hey Iggy?” Prompto asks, once the car is pulling onto Prompto’s street, rows of well worn houses passing them on either side. Ignis glances over at Prompto out of the corner of his eye, watching as Prompto sucks his lower lip up into his mouth and chews on it nervously.

 

“Hmm?” He hums, parallel parking against the curb that trails the front of Prompto’s house. He reaches for the gear shift with one hand, putting the car in park and turning towards Prompto so as to give him his full attention.

 

Prompto glances down for a moment, one hand working at a fray on his pants with intent focus, an upper canine peeking out from his teeth, still tugging on his lip thoughtfully. 

 

“I--” Prompto hesitates, his voice cracking slightly as the words fall off into the silence between them. Ignis watches him take a few steady breaths, a faint trail of pink creeping up his throat to settle on his nose and cheeks. “I wanted to say… thanks. And, if any of this makes you uncomfortable… we can stop. I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. Or-”

 

“Prompto.” Ignis interrupts gently, and at once Prompto’s eyes are on him as if he’s flipped a switch, the wide violet blue gaze watching Ignis expectantly, waiting for the decision that Ignis is sure would be the best and most appropriate conclusion for the both of them. 

Instead he sighs, heavily, because although there has always been maturity gap between them, Ignis is only a teenager, himself. Barely twenty, and even though he’s sure his mental maturity far surpasses the meager two year age gap between them, he is still a slave to his bodily functions, and something about cutting ties to their lessons makes part of Ignis buckle and ache with reluctance. 

 

“It’s of no concern.” He says, instead, which was probably not the right answer, judging by the way Prompto’s eyes flicker with something vulnerable and unknown, and his face seems to drop slightly, his normal enthusiasm and cheer leaving him in a rush. 

 

“I--” Prompto pauses, voice stammering as he gestures vaguely in the air before huffing and falling further into his seat. “That’s not what I  _ meant.  _ This isn’t something you  _ have  _ to do, Ignis. If you want to keep going we can. And if you don’t… well, then we…”

 

The insinuation gets caught in his throat, and instead Prompto makes a strangled noise of frustration, his hand again waving obscuring in the space between them. Ignis lets the statement settle. They can stop. He should  _ want  _ to stop. Continuing on like this shouldn't even be an option. But he  _ doesn’t  _ want it to stop. He doesn’t want it to stop but he doesn’t know how to ask for it to continue. Prompto is watching him expectantly, his hand having giving up on it’s inarticulate gestures to lay stiffly on the door. As if he expects Ignis to banish him at any moment. 

 

“Look, if you need some time, take it. I know this whole  _ teaching me to kiss  _ thing is kind of ridiculous. And I know that you probably only agreed to because you felt bad for me or--”

 

“--There’s an Altissian technique that I meant to show you.” The words fly out of Ignis’s mouth before he can catch them, and he’s at once mortified at the inarticulate form of reply and complacently pleased at the look of flushed surprise it earns from Prompto.

 

“I-- Wait. I’m sorry.  _ What?”   _ Prompto blanches, the expression spurring Ignis into action.

 

“Altissia is often referred to as the city of love and romance. Thus they have developed some popular techniques and methods. Prompto, have you ever been kissed with tongue?” 

 

“I-- So… You want to keep doing it? Uh.. kissing?”

 

“You requested I teach you, did you not? I would be a poor teacher if I didn’t cover all the bases.”

 

Prompto smiles at that, slow and easy like dawn, until it grows into a wolfish sort of grin that splits his face open with shameless pleasure and delight. Ignis thinks he must’ve said the right thing because Prompto leans forward before he steps out of the car, crossing the space between them with one elbow propped on the center console. Ignis can feel the smile, still on Prompto’s face when he presses his lips to his own, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he falls back into his seat and opens the car door.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Iggy. I’ll see you.” 

 

Ignis watches until the door swings shut with a condemning smack. Watches until Prompto has walked up the crumbling stairs to his house and watches while he digs a set of keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. He watches until Prompto has long since disappeared. Until he can will his chest to stop feeling so light and full at the same time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update while I distract myself from the other Promnis fic in my docs that is quickly erring on the side of 100k!
> 
> Another big thanks to the positive response so far! If you're enjoying the fic make sure to leave a comment for my wonderful girlfriend in the comment section! I normally don't write tooth rotting fluffy stories like this one, but my girlfriend had given me the idea for it and I decided to take a break from my angst writings to create this hot mess. Anyways, I'm sure she'll love to hear that she wasn't the only one begging me to write something not depressing!
> 
>  
> 
> Another reminder that my tumblr is @BiBoMo, it's currently on hiatus at the moment while we both work on chapters and illustrations for our next big FFXV project, but feel free to follow me and follow my girlfriend @Kupoberri, so that once we start posting that story you'll be the first to know. She is in charge of the amazing fanart for the story, while I'm tackling the writing, and I'm sure she'd love the follow!
> 
> A final thank you for all the support. Your passion and enthusiasm fuels my creativity, and none of these fics would be possible without the support! More up soon, I hope you guys are enjoying this little fic while I'm working on my bigger project!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: you can’t keep writing the same pairing over and over again
> 
> Also me: *scribbling pictures of Promnis* *writing fics for Promnis* *sitting in my room and crying over Promnis* I’m not the problem you are.
> 
>  
> 
> As always please do leave comments, kudos, etc, and feel free to follow me on tumblr @BiBoMo! My page is running slow right now but once I finish my 100k story I’ll be posting updates and illustrations done by my wonderful girlfriend and piece of gay trash like myself! 
> 
> For now enjoy, more to come soon, and thank you for your comments, kudos, and attentions!


End file.
